When the mighty fall
by satumau
Summary: A new villain threatens the life of many heroes in Japan. The existing and aspiring pro heroes find themselves fighting a losing battle in the hope of saving the opportunity to continue on as heroes, but not without help. With the arrival of help Aizawa Shota suddenly finds himself struggling between his feelings for a certain female and his duties as hero and teacher. /Slow burn/
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A _story in which a new villain threatens the life of many heroes in Japan including that of Aizawa Shota and the famous class 2-A. The existing and aspiring pro heroes find themselves fighting a losing battle in the hope of saving the opportunity to continue on as heroes, but not without help. With the arrival of help Aizawa Shota suddenly finds himself struggling between his feelings for a certain female and his duties as a hero and teacher._

* * *

My Hero Academia

When the mighty fall

Chapter one

Dodging the fist thrown at his face Shota thought how nice it would be to be in his soft and warm bed right now. He sweep kicked the guy to the floor and wrapped his bandage around another before yanking him against a nearby wall. The hero/teacher allowed himself a moment of rest before checking whether the two villains at his feet were truly out cold. Once he assured that the two of them wouldn't be getting up any time soon he checked the time quickly before turning on the wireless earpiece in his right ear. He pushed the button thrice in quick succession before he waited whilst making sure he was settled in an unnoticeable corner of the warehouse.

When the earpiece cracked once...twice…

" _The night is long and dark."_

"Yet there is always light in the dark." He answered softly. The dark haired male had to stop from rolling his eyes in exasperation when Midnight had came up with the code, but went along with it anyways.

" _Glad you're ok Eraserhead."_ The voice on the other side said, male and ever so familiar.

"Objective 1 to 3 cleared. Rendezvous?" Shota asked and promptly ignored the huff in his ear.

The was a short pause before the earpiece cracked again. _"Clear."_

Shota heightened his senses to feel whether there was anyone else. When he sensed no one he tapped the earpiece. "I'll be there in ten. Over."

" _See you then. Over and out."_

He turned the device off again as was protocol before streaking past the stacked shipping containers until he had vision of the rendezvous point. The man flattened himself against one of the many containers and blended in perfectly with the darkness that the night provided until he heard a familiar whistling noise.

Keeping himself out of sight he clicked two times with his tongue. Ten long seconds went by without another sound before he heard one click, _two...three…_

A voice reached him and he replied with the code.

A shadow in his far right corner moved until the figure was visible in the light of the moon shining through the big warehouse windows. A familiar set of blue eyes stared smugly at where he was standing and the man let out a long tired sigh before walking over to the female.

"Long night hmm?" She asked with a small grin.

Shota weaved a hand through his hair and followed her through the remaining maze of containers. "Midnight." He greeted gruffly. "How did it go on your end?"

She shrugged and tapped her whip casually against her right shoulder. "As well as could be expected I suppose."

He raised a brow at that but did not ask any further. They walked silently, carefully and passed by a dozen or so unconscious people that Shota thought Midnight surely to have dealt with until a big explosion rattled the ground the were standing on.

The two of them shared a look before dashing towards the source of the explosion. When they exited the warehouse Shota could see an alarming amount of black smoke rise from just beyond another row of red shipping containers just where- "Eraser!" Midnight barked out and said man frowned at the panicked tone of her voice. "Ryukyu and the others were there!"

It took him exactly three seconds before he realized what that meant and he called out a quick 'Let's go' before they were speeding towards the explosion. Shota had found it highly suspicious they hadn't encountered a single soul on their way, but shoved those thoughts away. Dozens of scenarios went through his head as he thought of what happened, why, and most importantly _who._

He heard Midnight suck in a breath when they saw the amount of damage done to where there used to be another building. He was sure there used be a two story building right where the blaze of the fire kept getting stronger. Smaller explosions sounded throughout the area and Shota wrapped a piece of his bandages around his nose and mouth against the thickening smoke. Midnight was doing the same next to him and once she had secured the handkerchief around the lower half of her face they decided to split up in search for survivors.

"Well, well we have a little lost hero in our midst."

 _English?_ Shota turned around towards the source of the voice but had to dodge a kick towards his head mid turn. He activated his quirk whilst flipping backwards in the hope of catching his assailant mid kick but was sorely disappointed when he found no one in sight. The bandages around his neck spread out around him as he tried to locate where his enemy would be coming from next.

 _There might be more than one._ He thought and forced himself to calm down. The heat against his back however kept him on edge more than the enemy did. He had no time to fight when he should be looking for the others, but that thought quickly disappeared when a barrage of knives was thrown his way. Shota twisted his bandages quickly to block some of the knives, but was forced to dodge the rest of them. Without a chance to catch his breath another barrage of knives was thrown his way and the pro hero blocked the lot of them before he spotted something round and shiny among the projectiles. _Grenade._ "Shi-"

Without a second delay he was thrown backwards into a shipping container. Shota was sure the impact left him with a heavily bruised back and a concussion at least. His head was pounding and the act of opening his eyes was too painful to even think about and somewhere he knew that he hadn't even thought of the worst of his wounds yet. The pro hero found himself face first laying on the floor and coughing out blood. He wiped the majority of the blood away with the back of his hand and struggled to get back up when the sound of footsteps made him open his eyes. He saw a set of feet clad in white boots walk towards him and blinked rapidly to remove the excess dirt and blood in his eyes when the feet were suddenly right in front of him. "Eraserhead, or should I say Aizawa Shota." The man retrieved a syringe stuck in Shota's side and the bleeding man tried his best to scowl. He hadn't even noticed.

Shota blinked to activate his quirk, but the man in white boots merely laughed in amusement before trusting knives into Shota's both hands. Shota gritted his teeth together to prevent from screaming out loud and couldn't prevent another bloody coughing bout. "I have to admit," The man in white began. "I'm a bit disappointed to find so little resistance in the infamous Eraserhead. I was expecting a lot more fight from you." The man patted Shota almost affectionately on the head before grabbing the head full of black hair and moving it backwards. "I wished to prolong this a bit longer, but it seems our fun time has come to an end." Shota looked at the mask staring down at him and tried to save the image into his memory.

In the distance he could hear his hero name being called by a very familiar voice but he could not place from who it belonged to. His wounds along with whatever was in the syringe took its toll by now and Shota struggled not to fall asleep. Not much later the masked man released him with a disappointed sigh and took three long steps back. "Until soon Aizawa Shota."

After that the only thing the pro hero remembered was falling into a dark slumber.

* * *

"You can't possibly think of continuing classes."

Principal Nezu sighed and offered a cup of tea to the irate man in front of him. "I'm sorry, but even in the face of danger Yuueii will not waver. It would only cause more panic and chaos among the public should I shut down the school."

The man merely banged his hand against the coffee table between them. "You're endangering all the students!" The principal watched with a frown as the tea in the tea cups spilled over the edge and onto the small table. Midnight who had been standing silently behind him stepped forward with a disapproving look. The man two men in black standing behind the angry man stepped forwards as well to protect their charge but Midnight was having none of it and shot them a dangerous look.

"Tanaka-san, I advise you to calm down _right now._ " She hadn't screamed it out like many would expect her too, but her voice was a scarily calm that sent even shivers along Snipe's back who was standing in the corner of the room. The man was standing calmly against a wall, but under his red cloak the man had placed a hand precariously on top of his gun whilst the other was tucked into his pocket.

With a scoff the man called Tanaka leaned back into his seat. "I can't allow this to go on any longer Nezu-san." He said with a glare. Midnight stepped back slightly but hovered close to where Nezu was sitting. The two men in black likewise stepped backwards but kept sending Midnight wary glances. "These accidents that your teachers keep getting into, it needs to stop. You're abusing your power a little bit too much and it has attracted the attention of many people." He paused to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Many _influential_ people, I can't keep them off your back if you keep doing this."

"I understand," Nezu started. And he really did understand. "The situation has worsened in the past month and I've already discussed countermeasures with the board."

Both Midnight and Snipe sent an inconspicuous glance towards their principal. This was the first time they've heard of that. "And what pray tell might those be? Are you actually thinking of keeping your teachers on school grounds instead of sending them on suicidal missions." Tanaka asked with a hint of sarcasm and Nezu merely smiled.

"Hardly," His little white paw followed the rim of his cup. "It was unfortunate what happened with Aizawa-kun and Ishiyama-kun, but some teachers here are too valuable to keep off the field." Tanaka narrowed his eyes but Nezu merely raised a paw to stop him from commenting. "I've arranged something with EHAB."

"EHAB?" Tanaka echoed. "You actually reached out to the European Hero branch." He stated flatly.

With a small shrug and another sip of his tea Nezu nodded. "Yes, they've agreed to send a team here for protection."

"You actually asked for a team…from EHAB."

Nezu hummed and waited patiently until the man in front of him realized what that meant. When Tanaka turned his golden eyes towards the mammal in front of him Nezu smiled again and went to answer some of the unasked questions. "They've agreed to send two duo's. They have… well we have come to an agreement that would result in a win-win situation for both parties."

"Really." It seemed the man was far from convinced. "What do they want in return?"

Nezu shook his head. "I apologize but I can't tell you without informing them first."

"And when were you planning on telling me? Don't tell me you've already went through all the channels…" The man looked at the slightly guilty look on Nezu's face and blanched.

"I'm sorry but I've already gotten the permission to host foreign heroes on the school grounds. They're due to arrive in the next few days."

Tanaka let out a groan and pointed an accusing finger to Nezu. "See! This is what I mean, instead of discussing this with me first you go ahead and go straight to the top. Abuse of power Nezu-san!"

The principal cocked his head innocently and Tanaka let out another groan mumbling something along the lines of 'you're a fucking headache'. Nezu happily sipped on his tea for the next few minutes whilst letting Tanaka process all the information. "I'm sorry Tanaka-san." Nezu started after while. "But you have to trust me on this, as I trust you to keep this school running as well."

With a defeated sigh the middle aged man slumped into his seat and sent the white furry animal in front of him a weary look. "You owe me." He grumbled and the principal nodded. With another sigh the man stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets unhappily. He scowled to no-one in particular and tapped the floor with his foot in quick succession before his gaze went from Nezu to the other two heroes and back to Nezu. "I'll try my best but people are getting restless. After partially destroying Tokyo Harbor and getting a whole squadron of heroes into the hospital top dogs are out for blood. They can't afford to keep paying for all the damage caused during these scuffles and they're on the hunt for a scapegoat." He paused in the door opening and send a grim look towards the smaller creature. "Inform me as soon as you know more about those EHAB duo's."

Once the three men in suit were gone did the other three in the room let out a collective sigh. "I don't like that guy." Midnight said and moved to clean up the mess on the table.

"Neither do I." Snipe muttered and moved to help the woman. With a sigh Nezu settled deeper into the couch before calling both pro heroes by their actual names.

"He is somewhat difficult to deal with, but he's kept us running as a school for the past years quite well. We wouldn't have gotten through some sticky situations without him." He said after awhile.

"Still," Midnight Drawled out. "Tanaka Masahiro. What a pain in the ass."

Nezu chuckled along with the other male. "That I cannot deny. Now Kayama-Chan, if you would be so kind to schedule a meeting. It's time I inform the others of the coming changes."

* * *

"Aizawa-sensei is in the hospital!?"

Words of worry were thrown at the blonde man in rapid succession until he yelled at everyone to settle down. Hizashi crossed his arms and glanced at the class in front of him. The troublemaker class was how he usually dubbed them in his head for they found themselves attracting far too much trouble on a regular basis.

"Listen up kiddos." He started with a frown. "Knowing him he'll be up and running before you know it, but before he comes back I'll be taking over his duties."

"Present Mic-sensei."

Hizashi moved his gaze to a girl in the second row. "Yes Jiro."

Kyouka mirrored the frown on his face and clasped her hands together nervously. "What happened to him, to Aizawa-sensei?"

Multiple head eyed him in eager anticipation but he told them that it was classified. "It's not school related so therefore I cannot tell you without permission."

"I-It has to do with the recent explosions in the harbor doesn't it." Ah the freckled boy All Might had taken such a liking to. At his words Hizashi narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. Izuku opened his mouth to continue but Hizashi was quick to stop him.

"That's enough Midoriya. I won't deny that, but be careful to mingle in business that isn't yours. Before his duties as your homeroom teacher he is Eraserhead the pro hero. You know all too well the risks that come with being a hero." The class went silent at that and Hizashi let out a long sigh. "Besides you have other very important matters to focus on." He said ominously and the entire class minus Todoroki and Bagukou froze. Suddenly the blonde man pulled out a stack of papers out of nowhere before sending them all a slightly sadistic grin. "Like random quizzes!"

* * *

A collective cry of dismay echoed throughout the classroom but they were all silenced quickly when the man handed the papers out with a dangerous hum.

"Well that was an uneventful flight." The female stretched her arms high above her without shame as the action caused her shirt to hike up to reveal her stomach.

"Filiya, your suitcase." Said girl stopped midway another stretched and send the other female a startled look before running off with a loud curse.

"Do you really want to let her loose on unknown grounds?" The Arrival of a third person made the remaining female smile.

"Well no, but she's right there."

The male grinned wryly when Filiya was nowhere in sight which made the other female curse instead. "Is she now." He said with a shit eating grin and the female next to him send him a half hearted glare.

"Hey you two..." Greeted the last of their group when he walked towards them with his own suitcase in hand. The man looked around him in confusion and the other two shared an exasperated look.

"She ran off if that's what you're wondering." The female muttered and stalked off to find the girl. The man just shrugged and looked around him once again.

"So this is Japan huh." He said curiously and waved goodbye to the flight crew that had flown them over and were exciting the private jet to get some rest before their next flight.

"Hm, come on. I see our ride over there." Nearby the entrance of the hangar was a black car with a familiar figure waiting for them. "Let's pack these before the other two come back." He waved a hand towards the multiple bags and suitcases around them and the other man nodded.

* * *

Three days after the meeting between the principal and Tanaka Masahiro and exactly one week after Shota woke up in the hospital an emergency meeting was held at Yuueii academy. Nezu was waiting patiently until the rest of the teachers trickled in and were all seated. Ishiyama Ken or as he was known by his hero name Cementoss couldn't attend due to extensive injuries which made him have to stay in the hospital for another week or two, but Aizawa Shota could. He looked a little worse for wear than usual, but otherwise had no visible injuries on his person except for the bandages around his arms which had caught the brunt of the blast. Second degree burns the doctors had said, but luckily nothing Revery girl could not heal.

"Good evening everyone." The principal started. "Good to have you back with us Aizawa-kun." Said man nodded and the principal smiled. "Now I apologize for this spontaneous meeting, but this is a follow up of the meeting three days ago."

Majority of the people sat up a little straighter in their seat as they knew what that meant. With the exception of Shota who had still been in the hospital three days prior, they all knew of the EHAB team coming in.

"That's right everyone, they have arrived!" The principal exclaimed happily and opened his arms wide. A few teachers smiled to indulge their principal whilst others merely waited patiently for him to continue. He clapped his little hands together before calling the team in.

Immediately after the door that lead to Nezu's smaller office opened and a group of five walked in. Most teachers were immediately on edge by the eery appearances, but none of them expected Shota to activate his quirk and jump over the desk to pin one of them against the floor. The female that he tackled to the ground merely put her hands beside her head in surrender, but Shota appeared unforgiving when he put more pressure against her neck. "Don't move." He voiced darkly and shot a glare towards the other four.

"Aizawa-kun, could you please release her." Nezu asked calmly, but everyone heard the steel undertone.

"This mask." Shota rasped out without lessening the pressure on her neck. "Is identical to the one I encountered a week ago."

The female under him merely cocked her head as best as she could when the tension in the room doubled. Nezu frowned and locked eyes with the only person in their group who wasn't wearing a mask. "Miss Edelweiss." The principal didn't ask her to explain, but she went to do so anyways.

"Yes it is as we discussed Nezu." She started with a slight accent and walked passed both Aizawa and Nezu before placing herself in one of the free seats around the table seemingly unconcerned about one of her own in such a vulnerable position.

"Who are you?" Shota asked and sent a dangerous look towards both the female pinned under him and the female sitting next to Nezu. The female merely looked at Shota fleetingly and merely opened the small silver suitcase she had brought with her with a press of her fingertip. She ignored some of the incredulous stares sent her way and busied herself with whatever was in the suitcase.

"My name is Margaret Edelweiss of the European Hero Embassy." She started anew once she seemed to have arranged everything on the table like she wanted to. She had her hands crossed primly on the table in front of her and her back was almost unnaturally straight. "Your principal here has asked for our help, but it seems like you do not want it anymore." She send Aizawa a hard look that had even Nezu twisting his paws nervously.

"That's enough Aizawa-kun." The creature said and slowly said man lessened the pressure he had on the female's throat.

"Shota…" Hizashi called out warningly and the man released the female under him with a scoff.

"I want answers."

"And you'll get them mister Aizawa, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't handle my personal like that anymore." Margaret said curtly.

The man merely sat back down in his seat.

"Now the information I will be providing you with will have to be kept among the people in this room. Principal Nezu has already assured me of his trust in you, but should I find out about his trust being broken there will be consequences." Everybody knew what that meant.

There was a reason why heroes from other countries were hardly called in and it had to do with the fact that no country wanted to deal with that grey area sensitivity. Heroes in Japan especially were vastly different from heroes from Europe, Russia and China in particular where quirks were strictly regulated and hero was just another word for soldier. It would not do to get caught up in an international incident when there was enough to deal with in their own country.

"Nonetheless your principal has agreed for us to research whether you are trustworthy or not. Moving on," She looked at Shota. "You said the mask you encountered was identical to theirs." He nodded. "That man has been on our wanted list for awhile now. His whereabouts were unknown until December last year when he appeared in the Beijing area. We have been tracking him since but his exact location remained a mystery until now."

She inclined her head and the female who had been previously pinned under Shota moved to hand out some files among the teachers. "Name Hendrik Jensen, alias Ghost." The female voiced softly from behind her mask and in perfect Japanese. "What we know from his quirk is that he's able to manipulate…people, will them to do what he wants. He killed one of ours a few months ago, the mask he had belonged to that agent." Shota had an inkling feeling that she was looking at him during that last sentence, but he couldn't be sure due to the mask.

"Why are you not working with the police for this?" Ectoplasm asked from his seat and Margaret acknowledged him with a nod before the grim line of her mouth turned even thinner.

"We are working with your government, naturally. These agents will be placed here however because he has an interest in Yuueii."

At that the majority stiffened in surprise. "Why?" Midnight blurted out.

"We are currently unaware of his motives."

"Principal Nezu are you certain to let these guys provide extra security when they can't even catch one guy." Present Mic bit out and a murmur of agreements echoed through the room.

"Everyone I understand your concern, but Miss Edelweiss and her team are very capable I assure you. They won't neglect their duty to protect this school and its students, catching Ghost is not their priority."

"Indeed, and as a sign of trust we will forgo protocol on this mission." Margaret said as the four unknown people in the room lowered their hoods and removed their masks.

To the Japanese pro heroes they didn't know what to expect when the masks were gone, but were surprised to see that the four of them looked remarkably normal.

The first guy on the left stepped forward and with a short bow he introduced himself. "Shang Michaels." The man was sporting white dreads tied up in a high ponytail that reached the top of his shoulders. He had a dark complexion that matched nicely with the silver of his left eye. He had a scar running from above his right eyebrow to just below his cheekbone, but they couldn't see if it had any effect on his eye for it was closed.

The man next to him introduced himself next with a bright smile. He had short jet black hair that easily reached the top of his nose and the strangest ringed orange eyes. "Greetings everyone," He started with the thickest Japanese accent unlike Shang who had introduced himself in English. "My name is Li, it's nice to meet you." With a bow he stepped back again and the next person stepped forward.

To their surprise the female looked barely any older than seventeen, but they knew better than to judge someone by their appearance. With a bounce and an exaggerated bow she introduced herself. "Hello! My name is Filiya Izmailova uhm," She looked backwards at the last female who whispered something in her ear before she turned her gaze back to the others. "Let's all be friends." She finished in Japanese as well and stepped backwards into her previous spot. Unlike Shang who had pure snow white hair Filiya had even longer silver/grey hair that framed her round face and was tucked into two high ponytails and piercing green eyes.

The last of their group watched in in amusement as Filiya finished with a flourish before bowing as well. Shota swallowed thickly when he saw the red line across her neck where he had put pressure on a mere ten minutes ago. It wasn't as if he felt guilty, but he'd rather not see the result of his behavior that was so unlike him. As if the woman knew she flashed him a friendly smile before introducing herself. "My name is Ava De Silva, it's a pleasure. I'm in charge of this team and your point of contact should you want to discuss something." It surprised some of them to hear that she was in charge of their team for she looked the least dangerous of all with her soft pink hair that disappeared into her cloak and soft lavender almost translucent pupillless eyes that caught the attention of more than one person in the room. Unlike Shang her skin tone was somewhere between his dark chocolate and Filiya's snow white.

Next it was the teachers who introduced themselves with both their real name and hero alias. Once that was settled the meeting went on for another twenty minutes before the lot of them were dismissed.

It had been decided that Filiya would pose as an exchange student in one of the second year classes whilst the other three would stay out of sight mostly. They came to an agreement that they would send out a letter to the students and parents to inform them of the extra security measures, this to ensure that both the public and students felt assured of the safety that Yuueii could provide. They did however decide not to reveal the real identities of the team of four and therefore everyone with the exception of Filiya would walk around the school grounds with their mask on. Filiya would take on a fake identity that had been prepared beforehand and the four of them would settle in various dorms during the night spread out on the campus.

Shang would settle with one of the third year classes, Filiya and Ava with the second years and Li with one of the first year classes.

All agreed to this, except Shota who couldn't help but frown in displeasure when it was decided that Ava would house with him.

"It's because your class has a big fat target on their back." Hizashi had muttered not so helpfully next to him and the dark haired man could only sigh in agreement.

It was how he ended up being crowded by his homeroom class when he brought along the woman to their form house.

She was wearing her mask and had her hood on again and it was all too fascinating to the little second years who were shooting one question after another.

"Wow a spy!"

"Aizawa-sensei is that a pro hero?"

"Who the fuck is that!?"

"She doesn't really say much does she…"

"Is that even a she?"

He rubbed the side of his face tiredly before shooing away the annoyances and settled for one simple answer. "Get out of my face, I'll explain later."

With that class 2-A dispersed so fast that their sensei had to crack a small smile in amusement. He jerked his head and Ava got the hint as she followed him towards what she assumed would be her room for an unknown period of time. Apparently her stuff had already been placed there during the meeting and she was all too glad. It was one thing to wear a cloak in the heat, but to wear one and lug around her suitcases was even less favourable.

Shota waited until she was standing in the middle of the room before silently following after her. He closed the door behind him and in response Ava removed her mask.

They stood in baited silence before Shota let out a long sigh. "I apologize for..that." _Very eloquently put Shota, well done_. She however understood immediately and carefully stroked the length of her neck with a small smile.

"It's fine, your reaction was understandable." Shota nodded at that and let out a tiny sigh of relief. He _had_ acted rather harshly before and she hadn't done anything to him to deserve that. If anything she seemed rather friendly under her professional facade.

"Still I'd rather have you know that I don't react that way usually." And he really didn't being the apathetic male that he was. He wasn't even sure why he felt the need to explain himself to her. Normally he'd apologize and leave it at that. Shota looked at the pleasant curve of her mouth and tried not to frown. Perhaps it was her less than hostile attitude and so far friendly disposition that made him say this. "It was uncalled for."

Surprisingly she let out a chuckle and Shota tried hard not to raise a brow in question. "Sorry for laughing but," She stopped forward until she was a mere three feet in front of him and stretched out her hand between them. "Really it was fine, I've had worse trust me." Oh he did. Her eyes twinkled and her smile turned almost teasing. "I hope we don't have a reason to jump each other from now on though."

He stared at her, then stared at her hand before staring at her again. He raised his own almost robotically before clasping his hand around hers. He wondered a bit when his hand almost engulfed her much tinier one and completely missed the amused look she shot him. Her smile widened as she shook their hands up and down before squeezing once and letting go. Her tanned hand disappeared behind the white cloak again and that was when Shota remembered to put his back at his side. It took him a few seconds to realize that she cracked a joke and sheepishly gave her a tiny smirk of his own.

"Could have dodged that."

She let out a surprised laugh at the joke and shrugged nonchalantly. "You surprised me," Ava mirrored his smirk. "Won't happen again."

His narrowed his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets before replying almost sage-like. "We'll see about that."

They retreated into their own thoughts after that before Ava moved to open her suitcases. "I'm curious though about this class of yours." Shota watched as she changed into her professional persona again and he schooled his expression as well. "I read the files about what has happened and I am well aware of the up and coming villains here. The league of villains I recall is an especially worrisome bunch. Is there anything I should be aware of, anything I should know?"

"They succeeded into breaking into Yuueii twice now, that's twice too many times." He answered. "The only thing I can tell you is that they've taken an unusual interest in this class. Some students in particular."

She nodded to show him she was listening probably but was otherwise occupied with her suitcase. Her mask was thrown almost carelessly into her bed and she had shrugged off her cloak the moment she turned away from him. He wasn't put off by the fact that she wasn't looking while having a conversation with him, it even gave him the time to analyse her outfit.

One could find out a hero and their abilities through their suit. Unfortunately for him however she was wearing a long jacket that hid most of her outfit. The jacket had one opening in the front, a slit in the back and two slits on the side. _Probably to allow for more free movement_. He thought as he watched one leg through one of the slits. From what he could see she was wearing over the knee black boots and something similar to leggings. Not much else was revealed from his vantage point but stopped analysing her outfit when she stood up and turned to face him.

"Are there any class files I could get my hands on?"

He thought about it before shrugging. He could give her the basic information about the students, name, age, and quirks. Nothing that would be considered confidential. "I'll hand them to you tomorrow."

Ava nodded before taking a seat on her bed, gaze still on him. "Now that's done. Anything I should know about staying here?" He gave her a questioning look and she merely flickered a bang away from her face. "Are there students that would potentially try to break into my room?"

Ah. "Yes, all of them depending who the ringleader is of the day."

She let out a breath of laugh and crossed her arms. "Well I better make sure to fortify this room then."

"If that's all Silva-san-" "Ava." "...Ava-san, I'll leave you to yourself. My room is one floor down, 107."

"One more thing," Shota waited with one hand on her door handle. "If you need me but can't find me just think my name."

He gave her a funny look at that, but the pinkette merely smiled. Shota figured it must have something to do with her quirk and left it at that. With a curt nod he opened the door, dodged the students that had been leaning against said door and set pace for his room.

Ava waved in amusement at the three students laying in the threshold of her room and the other four standing outside. She had known they were standing outside and had slid her mask back on in the time Shota turned her door handle and opened the door. "Hello."

Ochaco, Mina and Denki winced in guilt and quickly scrambled to get onto their feet. Behind them a disapproving Tenya, curious Eijiro, Minoru and Hanta were pulling at their clothing. Tenya the ever responsible one stepped forward and bowed ninety degrees. "Apologies for my classmates intrusion! I hope you can forgive them and all of us for eavesdropping as well!"

Ava decided to let the seven of them sweat a little before waving her hand around. She had to suppress a small grin when one of the guys, the smallest of the bunch with strange purple hair hissed and told the guy with the glasses to 'stop talking'. Oh they were definitely eavesdropping before, but she was sure they hadn't heard a thing. "It's quite alright."

Tenya straightened and nodded courtly satisfied with her answer before uttering an 'excuse us' and ushering the lot of them away.

Most of them kept sending her curious and questioning glanced even when they'd turned to leave. Ava waited until they were out of sight until she closed her door and started calling out to the other three in her team.

* * *

Shota hadn't known what to exactly expect with Ava in the dorms, but after three weeks it felt as if not much had changed at all. She was an everlasting mysterious presence that all of them were aware of, but hardly ever saw. A few times had the students tried to ask her if she wanted to eat breakfast with them, but all of those times she hadn't even been in their dorm to confront. Shota knew because she usually only returned after everyone was asleep and left before everyone woke up. He wasn't even sure if she even got enough sleep because there were times when he hadn't felt her return at all until at least two days later.

It was curious because she had been put with them for a reason, but she wasn't around much for her to be able to protect them. Then again, she had been hired to secure the premises were kept villain free. So in that sense she was protecting them.

He'd seen her and the other three wander around the school grounds a few times, even greeted them and talked to them occasionally. The teasing tone of conversation in her room that first day never returned and she had been distantly kind but professional at all times. It was somewhat off putting, but he tried not to think about it too often.

This morning however there was a change of routine when she suddenly knocked on his door just before the sun was up and about two hours before he usually got up. Shota rubbed the sleep away before allowing her entrance. Had it been any of the students he'd either not answer or send them away with a glare, but he knew she wouldn't just knock without reason so he willed himself to wake up.

Ava walked in without delay and softly clicked the door closed behind her before removing her mask. "Sorry to wake you up Aizawa-san." Said man merely flicked on a light and waved a hand to his desk chair.

She took a seat and Shota noted that she was as graceful as Momo in the way she sat, legs together and hands neatly folded on her lap. "Is there something you need?" He asked not unkindly. Ava swallowed at the sleepy rasp in his voice and quickly coughed to will away the blush that threatened to emerge.

The man looked positively ravenous at the moment.

 _Bad, bad thoughts Ava. Focus!_ "Ah yes, I was wondering if you'd allow me to sit in on one of 2-A's classes."

He raised a subtle brow at that but Ava merely raised one in response as well. _Cheeky._ "You don't really need my permission for that."

"I do if it's a training class, your principal informed me that those are usually not accessible until permission is given by the teacher."

"In that case," He shrugged. "You're welcome to join mine this morning."

She smiled widely and Shota huffed in amusement. She clapped her hands twice before nodding in thanks. "Great! First one of the day I assume?"

"Yes that's correct. It'll be in training hall Delta just across campus. 0830 until 1200 hours."

"Yes I've been there." She answered before standing up. The man straightened at that as well and watched as she walked back to his door. "Thank you and sorry to disturb you again."

With another nod and a swoosh of her jacket she disappeared into the dark hallway and Shota was left alone again.

Well that was strange.

He flicked his light off before laying down again. He'd think about it later during breakfast. Sleep first.

* * *

"Alright everyone gather around." Class 1-A shuffled around their teacher in muted excitement. This was their first time at training hall Delta since the end of their first year. "Today we'll do some training exercises in teams of two. It'll be a competition so choose your partner wisely. All right, start warming up, no quirks." With that the majority of class started running around the track field whilst other did some exercises if their own.

Shota sat down on a bench not too far away from them and with nothing to do Ava sat down next to him. She was without cloak today, but had her jacket on and the mask was a given in public. The class had given her curious looks when she was waiting for them when they arrived, but hadn't the time to question her.

"So is there any chance you might tell me why you're here." He started without looking at her and with his usual slouch. Ava gave him a sideways glance and shrugged.

"Thought it would be beneficial for me to assess their skill level. One can only learn so much from files." Shota raised a subtle brow. "Should the need arise I should know who to employ where."

Hold on. Shota straightened in his seat and send her a dangerous look. Usually these looks made his class squirm where they were standing, but Ava seemed unaffected. At least outwardly. "Do you intend to use them in fights?"

The pinkette was silent for a few minutes thinking over how she should put her thought into words that wouldn't further agitate him. "Well yes," She started slowly and turned her masked face towards him. The kids around them were unaware of the tense atmosphere surrounding the two adults, but some did shoot them weird looks when they started to have a stare down. "Bakugou Katsuki. He was targeted before. It's not weird to think that he'll be targeted again. Midoriya Izuku likewise at the mall. There's only so much you and I and all the other adults around can do when a group like the League of Villains launches an all-out attack." She held up a hand when he wanted to protest. "Listen, I have faith in my skills and I've heard a lot of praiseworthy things about you. I know that my team and I combined with the pro heroes here would be a formidable front. However there are always, _always_ what ifs."

Shota frowned but remained silent as her words sunk in. She had a valid point in what she said and truthfully Yuueii was doing exactly what she was planning to do. They had been putting the hero courses in an advanced course to become better, stronger faster than Shota was at that age. The retirement if All Might had only highlighted the fact that there were always bigger and better foes to defeat and that villains existed in every timeline.

"When push comes to shove I need to know to what extent I can use them. _Rely on them._ " Shota watched her lilac eyes staring intensely at him through the slits of her mask and suddenly he understood.

"Do not get mistaken…they're not soldiers, not even pro heroes." Ava gave a shrug at that.

"Oh I know alright, if they were I wouldn't be here."

"Fine." A thought suddenly struck him. "Why don't you train them then."

She let out a sputtering sound and the Japanese couldn't help but grin lazily in amusement. "Afraid?" He cooed and she shoved him lightly, but then she froze and he could see shocked eyes staring right at him and his grin widened.

"I- no!" She let out a groan and this time Shota couldn't help but let out a chuckle. It seemed to catch her attention however for she straightened, coughed and Shota watched as she tried to adopt her usual air of professionalism in vain. "I've never taught before. Not...not like, uhm high school kids. Only professionals." She mumbled.

"There's a first time for everything." He responded and she interlaced her fingers nervously.

"Uhm yes, but," She coughed again. "Let's just watch and see how they'll do ok."

The male shrugged and shot her another of his shiteating grins and Ava tried her hardest not to shove him off the bench. It seemed like he knew she was thinking that for his grin turned slightly sadistic and this time Ava did shove him and he let her.

They sat in comfortable silence after that until Shota deemed the class warmed up enough.

"This is how it'll go. You'll spar against each other one on one, once you're down your partner takes your place. You'll spar until you can't continue or you give up." He proceeded to divide the class into duo's and explain some other rules until the first two teams were up against each other. Minoru and Denki against Mina and Meizo. He gave the others the option to continue their warming up, to devise up a plan or to simply watch the other matches. "Oh and before I forget, no quirks allowed. This training is to see how far you've gotten physically. Quirks are after all limited to one's physical fitness."

The less fit members of the class shot some nervous glanced towards the top two of the class. Most of them didn't want to be put up against Katsuki or Shouto for even without their quirks they were fairly strong. Some of them were shuffling in anticipation whilst others simply didn't really care either way.

"Begin!" Shota drawled out and both Denki and Mina shot forward.

It didn't take long before Mina overwhelmed Denki with her quick and agile movements. They exchanged some punches, kicks and suddenly Denki was in his back with Mina's fist in his face. "Give up?" She asked with a big smirk, but Denki snarled and responded heartedly with a 'never!'. After that the spar looked more like a street scuffle than anything else with some of the boys cheering for Denki while the girls cheered on Mina. Once they started doing ground tricks on each other was when Mina finally got the upper hand.

"Give!?" She yelled as she squeezed Denki's head between her thighs and tightly held onto one of his arms. Minoru was yelling obscene things behind them pointing out how unfair it was for the blonde's head to be near her 'holy place' and how he kept urging him to give up so it was his turn.

With a strangled noise Denki patted the ground next to him and Mina instantly let him go with a loud whoop.

"Ashido, where the fuck did you learn that?" He rasped out while stroking his throat. Said girl gave him a piece sign and stuck out her tongue in response.

"Move you idiot!" Minoru shoved the other male aside which caused him to fall down face first against the floor. The tinier male grinned and waggled his brows suggestively at Mina who winced and made a gagging noise.

At this point the class had spread out into their pairings and tuning out whatever Minoru was throwing at his opponent.

Ava was silent throughout the whole ordeal and after two matches Shota gave her a stack of blank papers and a pen. She cocked her head in question before he simply said 'review for later' and continued to write in his own notebook. With a nod and a shrug she did the same.

Shota had expected for her to write a sentence or two for every students, when he glanced at her paper however he was surprised to see that she'd filled at least half a page _for just one person in one match_. He looked down at his own unreadable scribbles and let out a breathless laugh. He hadn't even written that much, then again he never really did. That was something Mic or Cementoss would do.

After the first teams advanced to the next round he risked another glance at her paper and felt his eye twitch. This was getting ridiculous, how much feedback was she planning on giving.

Finally after the two finalist teams were known did she stop writing. Bakugou and Asui vs Todoroki and Uraraka. They looked a little worse for wear, but there weren't any visible _major_ injuries on their person.

"Ooookay," Shota clapped his hands slowly before the teams got heated enough to start sparring without his start signal. "Let's change the game a bit."

"What!?" Katsuki yelled out and the people in his immediate surroundings winced. "Let me fight against this half-and-half bastard!" The blonde completely disregarded the females, but they merely rolled their eyes in exasperation already used to Katsuki's attitude. Shoto couldn't care less.

"Let's take a short break shall we." Their teacher said mysteriously and with a pointed look to Bakugou who scoffed and plopped himself onto the ground arms crossed. "We're halfway today's class, so let's take this time to go through your matches as you rest." The pro hero shot another look to Ava who immediately straightened up and jerked her chin upwards. "I discussed this with captain Wolf and she agreed to give her feedback on today's performances." Wolf was the codename she used in public. The kids started whispering excitedly among themselves before Shota put an end to that. "This is a rare chance for you to get advice from an EHAB operative so listen well." He finished seriously and a chorus of 'hai's' went around before Ava stepped forward.

 _Ever the soldier_. He thought wryly and she jerked in response as if she heard him. He watched as she stood in front of his class with feet planted firmly on the ground shoulder length apart, back ramrod straight and one hand on her hip whilst the other one held her notes. She took a moment to look at each and every one of them before she stared straight at Denki behind her mask. "Kaminari Denki," She started in a monotone voice and said male scratched his chin nervously. "Your strength is average and you think fast, but your body is not in tune with your mind." More than a few flinched at that and Kirishima gave his friend a pat on the back. The blonde was frowning and had hunched over in disappointment. "Your stamina is ok at most, but it's your technique that is practically non-existent. You need to strengthen your core, which will benefit your abilities with and without your quirk. Your speed as well," She paused to let it all sink in. "Think about learning a few martial arts techniques."

She listed a few sports or techniques which would benefit him in the long run before she ended it with 'as I read your quirk is quite strong, build your body to match your quirk and you can become quite formidable'. After that she moved on to the next person, and then the next, and another one. This went on for about 45 minutes and Shota let her. She had even commented on smaller things like 'you could've dodged that and used it against him' and 'you retracted your foot at that moment, that was a bad call'. Nobody was exempted and by the end of it she had successfully destroyed everyone's self-confidence.

Ava looked at Shota in confusion when nobody said a word and was just staring blankly ahead of them. The man was staring as well, staring at her in slight wonder. He was wondering why he hadn't asked her sooner. He was half amazed and half disgruntled at what she had picked up on. Most spars hadn't been long, at least not long enough for her to be able to say _that_ much. She did however, for every single one off them. Even pointed out minor details in forms and actions which the best of them couldn't, not at a single glance at least. Her delivery could've been better, less harsh, but she had been truthful and precise and all her comments were of things all of them could- _should_ work on. Besides Shota knew he was hardly known to be friendly and approachable as well so who was he really to judge.

"-zawa-san," said man hummed to acknowledge her and she drummed her fingers against her hip in frustration. _Oh, I tuned out longer than expected._ "Is there anything else you need my take on."

"No- yes actually. Thank you that was good advice, and I assume all of you will heed to it very well." The students nodded. "I'm sure everyone is has rested enough so we'll up the training for a bit. Captain how opposed are you to spar against them?"

A few thick seconds went by. "I could use the stretch." She said slowly, mask faced right towards him. The man nodded and waved a hand towards the class.

"Any volunteers?"

"Hell fucking yes." Katsuki growled out as a few other, albeit hesitant hands went up in the air.

"All right, let's make it a 2v1."

Katsuki stood up without preamble and others let him, it wasn't as if they were in a hurry to spar against the female. "Hm, Kirishima?" Shota said and the red hair stood up with a nervous smile.

The two students took a stance in front of the female while the others gave them a wide berth out of precaution. The teachers watched curiously as Ava zipped down her jacket before placing it neatly on the bench he was sitting on. It was the first time any of them had seen her full suit and Shota felt himself trying not to stare too obvious.

She was wearing a skin tight suit tucked into over the knee boots, a chest guard of some sorts and two straps tied around her right thigh with various small pouches. There were no visible weapons on her, but that didn't make her seem less dangerous. If anything most of them went slack jawed when she upped her presence.

"Feel free to start anytime." She said to the two boys who gave her mixed reactions. One angry and the other nervously excited. Shota remembered them one last time that no quirks were allowed and not even a second later Katsuki shot forward with a right swing, Eijiro right behind.

The class watched with bated breath when the female didn't move an inch until Katsuki was swinging his customary right hook towards her face. She moved her head sideways, her body following a second later when Katsuki switched to a backwards elbow with his right arm. He wasn't deterred for a bit when she dodged his first two attacks and went parallel with the ground, his left leg moving horizontally into a sweep kick. At the same time Eijiro came in with a right swing of his own and Ava backflipped once to avoid both attacks. Mid flip she managed to nick Katsuki on the chin with one foot before Eijiro crashed into his friend, the force behind his swing being too much to stop. The boys fell into a heap of limbs on the floor in surprise.

"Shi-" "Get off weird hair!"

The blonde shoved the other off of him and rushed toward Ava without as much of a backwards glance.

The woman was watching them in silence before dodging the incoming swings of Katsuki with relative ease. For many of them it was the first time they saw Katsuki having difficulty landing a hit on his opponent, but they weren't entirely surprised. They watched as Ava moved fluidly in between hits opposed to Katsuki's erratic movements.

"FUCK!" The blonde yelled out and quickly blocked a hit with his forearms. "Stop fucking moving shit-" He jumped when the woman moved into the move he did before and twisted her body to sweep her legs towards his. In that moment Eijiro came in with hits of his own to force the female backwards in success. Katsuki used that moment to swing himself over the red head with one hand and prepped his right leg to hit Ava with a hook kick. The female didn't seem surprised at his move but tensed in preparation for what she was about to do next. She grabbed Katsuki's leg with her left hand whilst her right grabbed Eijiro's left wrist before twisting and swinging both of them hard into the ground. Hard enough to crack the ground under them.

A chorus of 'oohs' went around and more than a few winced in sympathy. Both boys were once against sprawled onto the ground and this time nursing major headaches.

 _What the fuck._ Katsuki wiped away the blood from a cut on his head. His friend was doing the same next to him and rubbing a spot on his arms at the same time. It seemed the both of them hadn't expected her to throw them of her shoulder like they weighed as much as a sack of feathers. It had hurt yes, but it was their pride that took a bigger blow.

"Well then?" Ava muttered as she turned her body to face the rest of the class. "What are you waiting for?"

To the students it seemed like she was addressing the lot of them, but Shota had an inkling feeling that she was talking to _him._

He nodded once and the class erupted in a chorus of 'let's gos!' and 'ah fuck it'.

He watched as she dodged most of the hits and kicks send her way whilst blocking the others. She didn't start hitting back until ten minutes in and after they started as a more cohesive unit. She even managed to comment on their forms when she ducked under a synchronised attack by Shoto and Hanta. After that she grabbed them both by their collars and threw them into the students standing in a group behind them. They caught the two boys in surprise but fell to the ground when Ava appeared in front of them and did something akin to a whirlwind kick.

Once each and every one of them was left groaning on the ground and nursing their physical and mental wounds did Ava let out a long sigh. "You did well, but it took you too long to figure out that working together was the best option you had against me. Besides that you are all too slow," She looked at Shota and the guy stiffened when there was a sudden shift in the air in front of him. He raised his arms to block the kick flying towards his head and pushed backwards until the two adults were a few feet apart. "Your sensei however I heard is an expert in hand to hand. Take this opportunity to observe well class."

With that she ran forward and the two of them engaged in a dance of exchanging punches and kicks.

* * *

All I want is my bed and to fall into a long deep _peaceful_ slumber.

That was what crossed his mind when watching the three other teachers laugh uncontrollably at his misfortune whilst he kept on rubbing a particularly painful spot on his cheek. _Blasted woman got me good._

That was exactly what Midnight said when he'd first walked into the teachers room after class. "I saw her sparring with one other of her team last week, she was unrelenting."

"She's a menace." Shota grumbled out and accepted the ice pack from All Might with a grateful nod. The man patted him on the back with pity in his gaze whilst Hizashi kept on snickering behind his hand.

"I'm surprised she was able to get a good hit on you." All Might said and Shota could only stare at the older man with a deadpan expression. If only he knew.

The only consolation was that he knew he landed a few solid hits of his own. She had after all been rubbing her right arm more than a few times at the end of their spar and he knew a few other places that must be hurting by now.

"At least we know she's capable now." He said in response and the older man gave him a funny look before letting out a booming laugh.

"That we do Aizawa-kun! We are lucky to have them as allies do we not." He said confidently, but the other three noted the hint of sadness coating his voice.

"Hah," Hizashi started and leaned backwards into his chair. "You make me curious, it's been a while since I've seen someone being a match for you in hand to hand."

"Actually I'm not much of a match for him at all." A new voice said and the four if them swung their chairs towards the entrance of the room.

 _Speak of the devil._ Shota thought with a wince as Ava walked in and sat herself down in the seat next to Midnight. She was donning her jacket again but the mask was tucked against the side of her head. The two females shared an amused look before the older of them leaned forward.

"What do you mean? Clearly this guy thought you ended up in a tie." Midnight jabbed a finger in Shota's direction and Ava shrugged.

"We did." She answered and the others shot her a look in confusion. "But that doesn't mean I'm really up to par with his skills. A few hits more and I would've lost. You're amazing Aizawa-san."

Not really knowing what to do with her abrupt compliment he merely grunted with a nod. The other three shared another amused look before All Might coughed not so subtly.

"So uh Captain? Wolf?" The man stroked his chin and said female smiled.

"Ava is fine without students and the like around."

He nodded. "Ava-san then. Are you planning on testing the other hero classes as well?"

She shrugged and tapped the desk in front of her. "I _was_ planning on going and observing them, like I initially planned to do with class 2-A...I somehow got roped into sparring against them however."

"You could've refused."

She shrugged again. "Didn't want to disappoint them."

"I think you managed that well enough." He said wryly and she smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"Uhhh is there something we should know?" Hizashi asked whilst looking back and forth between them. They whipped their hands simultaneously towards him and as if practised responded together as well.

"No."

Hizashi raised his arms and grinned. "Well ok then, anyone want a coffee?" He said and stood up to walk towards the corner of the room. All Might said yes whilst the others refused.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that with the teachers are their lunch and Ava typing away on one of the computers.

Ten minutes later she suddenly stood up before excusing herself.

Shota watched as she disappeared around the corner and was left wondering why he had let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Who is this?"

Li shrugged and pointed at the wall behind them. "Saw him try to climb over this wall, highly suspicious behaviour in my book so I apprehended him and called for you." The teammates watched as the...boy tried squirming out of the metal wires and shared a look when he started bleeding. "Oi stop that already." Li rasped out in broken Japanese and nudged Ava.

"If you continue to do that you'll only hurt yourself more." She continued and frowned behind her mask. The boy growled out and started yelling that this was abuse.

"I'm a student here, can't you see!? I'm wearing the uniform!" Li lowered himself to be eye level with the boy and Ava crossed her arms behind him.

"What were you doing?"

The boy looked confused for a second before his expression turned to one of rage. "Just release me! Who do you think you are? This is unethical!"

"Just answer the question." Ava said with a hint of steel in her voice. The boy bared his teeth and ignored her whilst continuing to struggle. The two adults watched in growing apprehension as the boy didn't show any signs of stopping and almost seemed like he was hurting himself on purpose.

"Listen." Ava grabbed the boys chin roughly and jerked him forwards to be nose to mask with her. "This will only get worse if you don't stop struggling and stay quiet _._ "

The boy stopped moving to stare at her right in the eyes. Suddenly the boy started laughing almost maniacally and both adults stiffened in surprise. "But you wouldn't hurt a student would you." He asked with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Ava released his chin with a surprised glare. The boy suddenly blinked twice before looking around him in confusion.

"Uhm, w-who are you?" He looked at the bindings and gave out a small cry when the shock of the metal wires registered in his mind. "W-what is this!? What am I doing here?"

The two EHAB agents shifted in confusion before the boy suddenly slumped over and Ava moved her head to watch Li standing behind him. "Pressure point." He said and Ava nodded.

"Let's get him somewhere private." She said before the man slung the boy over his shoulder with a nod.

 ** _to be continued..._**

* * *

Authors note: _Low key embaressed because this is the first time since...six years I'm posting something lmao. English is not my native language so please excuse all the mistakes. A review would be much appreciated, but if that's not your thing then I can only hope you've enjoyed reading this! Have a nice day~~_

Disclaimer: _My Hero Academia/僕のヒーローアカデミア is owned by Horikoshi Kohei-sensei!_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A _story in which a new villain threatens the life of many heroes in Japan including that of Aizawa Shota and the famous class 2-A. The existing and aspiring pro heroes find themselves fighting a losing battle in the hope of saving the opportunity to continue on as heroes, but not without help. With the arrival of help Aizawa Shota suddenly finds himself struggling between his feelings for a certain female and his duties as a hero and teacher._

* * *

My Hero Academia

When the mighty fall

Chapter two

"This is NOT what I meant with keeping things on a low Nezu-san!"

This time Midnight let the man pace in fury whilst keeping quiet. It had been over an hour since the elder man had arrived back at their school and approximately twenty minutes since he started his fit.

"I apologize Tanaka-san, this wasn't supposed to happen." Nezu said with a frown and Ava bowed again.

"Really Tanaka-san if you need someone to blame, blame me. It was careless of me."

Tanaka Masahiro turned around in anger and stepped forward with a grunt. "Damn right it was. Where in your mind did you think that binding a student with _metal wires_ was a good idea?"

The female straightened again and Midnight had to give it to her for not even blinking whilst faced with his wrath.

"I sincerely apologize, it was a bad decision on my part. I will accept the appropriate punishment."

The greying man crossed his arms. "Yes, yes, Edelweiss-san has already been informed. Really though," He sat himself down with a long tired sigh. "That's the last thing we should be worrying about. The student-?"

"Saji Akeru." Midnight answered primly and the man pinched his nose.

"Yes Akeru-kun, his mother filed a complaint which caused me a lot of grief in trying to undo her complaint. I trusted you to deal with the situation appropriately, not give me more headaches Nezu-san." Tanaka tossed a look at the tiny animal who simply sipped from his tea. They both knew he was referring to the incident before the team from Europe had arrived.

Their discussion went on for another thirty minutes whilst in the teachers lounge both Filiya and Li were waiting until Ava would return from her meeting.

"Damn Li what did you do?" The girl asked and her colleague merely crossed his arms.

"My job," Li grumbled out. "I didn't know that boy was a student."

Vilija rolled her eyes and leaned backwards in her chair, legs crossed on top of the desk in front of her. "Really, even with the school uniform in plain sight."

Li send her a scowl. "Spare me the sarcasm girl."

"Feet off the desk lil' girlie." Sekijiro Kan aka Vlad King said as he walked passed the two of them.

The white head started another pot of coffee in silence before seating himself next to Filiya who was sitting straight again and sending him an odd look. "Wow you're big mister!"

"What?"

"You're big, I haven't seen a big man like you since the first mission I ran with Ava." She answered simply whilst the man kept looking at her oddly. Meanwhile Filiya was throwing around gestures intending to show Kan how big exactly she thought he was. It was a little bit cute seeing as she somehow reminded him of a tiny little puppy, but also very very strange.

Li who had been leaning against the wall rolled his eyes and put a hand on the desk right next to Filiya before giving Kan an all knowing look. "Listen friend, this girl says strange ah, how do you say in Japanese-"

"Shit!" The girl answered and Li nodded.

"Shit. Don't blame her please, she's always like this."

The UA teacher stared at them for a full minute before leaning forwards towards Filiya who kept the bubbly smile on her face. "How old were you again?"

"Oh?"

Li ruffled her hair. "Twenty, I told captain she too young."

She flexed her arm right in Kan's face. "But skilled captain said."

Kan sighed and merely flickered her softly on the nose before sitting straight in his chair again. "Definitely too young."

"See! I told you Filiya, you're too young." Li continued in English before they started going back and forth for awhile.

All Might was watching from his corner of the room in amusement and slight apprehension when their teasing argument turned more serious and Snipe suddenly felt the need to intervene.

"Now that's enough." His calm voice broke through just before the two EHAB operatives started to stand up to do whatever they did not want to happen.

"Really how are you two like this." A new voice added before Shang strolled in wearing his customary black cloak. The three UA teachers watched in slight amusement when the two agents stiffened at Shang's arrival before slumping into their seats.

"If you are here, who's on patrol?" Kan asked with a raised brow and Shang removed his mask before turning to the large man.

"We got it covered. This guy's quirk is something other than stupidity after all." The dark skinned man said whilst delivering two definite smacks to the back of his colleagues heads.

"Hey! Not fair!" Li yelled out and wanted to continue if not for Shangs pointed look.

"Captain is having a hard time because of you." At that the dark haired man had nothing to say and so they left it at that.

"If you don't mind me asking," All Might started with a cough and smiled when all head turned to him. "What exactly _is_ all of your quirks?"

The three of them shared a look before Li shrugged and Shang let out a sigh. "Cannot say," He started. "Willingly disclosing our quirks would be against protocol."

All Might visibly deflated and Li tried hard not to wince. Toshinori Yagi was after all one of his heroes, not that any of them knew however. Snipe and Vlad King seemed to be busy with their own things, but had opened their ears in interest only to be slightly disappointed with Shangs' answer.

"You know all of ours though." Kan said.

"No we don't~" Filiya chirped and busied herself with doodling on one of the notebooks in front of her. Kan snatched the thing away from her and tried not to twitch at the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh?"

"Only Ava knows, well I think she knows…"

"She's coming." Shang said mysteriously from a corner of the room.

"What-"

"I know what?"

"Shit warn a guy would you." Li muttered.

Not impressed by his potty mouth Ava merely walked in and delivered a smack to the back of his head as well to Shang's utter satisfaction. The ethnic chinese man grumbled and rubbed the sore spot in annoyance but didn't say anything else. "Shang told you."

"Oh Ava-san! How did the meeting go?" Said woman turned her gaze to All Might before smiling sheepishly, nodding to the three teachers in greeting.

"As expected."

"As expected huh." Shang repeated softly before sending Li a scathing look to which the other man merely shrugged to, somehow looking slightly apologetic while he did so.

"What's the deal?" He asked seriously.

"Cut in paycheck, the remaining if your punishment you'll receive back in Bern."

Li winced but nodded anyways. Well it wasn't like he was expecting anything else. Suspending him was an option that neither Margaret nor Nezu wanted to use.

The sudden sound of a chair scraping over the floor cut through the silence as Filiya moved to the door. "See ya big man! It's my turn now isn't it Ava?"

Said woman nodded. "Yes, be careful." With that the tiny girl tugged her mask back over her face and disappeared around the corner. That spurred the rest of them to start moving as well and doing what they wanted to do there in the first place. Kan grabbed some coffee which had finished by now, Shang and Li moved to discuss something with Ava whilst Snipe merely continued with the paperwork on his desk.

* * *

Shota hadn't found it strange at first, but one day back at the dorms he came across a few kids in his class huddled together having a meeting of some sorts. This wasn't unusual per se as they tended to do that more often than not, to study together, to plan another birthday party, or to simply plot whatever schemes they were up to for the day. Now whilst the latter he couldn't always readily approve of, as long as those plans didn't involve him he _usually_ turned a blind eye towards it.

This time however he had walked in with his usual slouch when he suddenly noticed them sending him wary glances every fifteen seconds or so. It had started with Izuku who usually was a nervous wreck anyways, but then Ochaco started doing it, Kyouka, Minoru, Denki and basically the rest of Bakusquad minus Bakugou Katsuki himself. Definitely suspicious. And he couldn't hear a thing they were whispering about from where he was seated on one of the stools at the dining table. So he relocated until he was hovering right above their circle of heads.

"A-aizawa-sensei!" Ochaco yelped out before the lot of them stiffened before scattering backwards in surprise and shock. All of them were wearing various expressions on their faces ranging from 'shit we got caught' to 'ok guys let's scram' and really it amused him greatly.

Not that he would let them know however, so he opted for his best 'I do not approve of what you're doing' look and sighed. "What are you whispering about?"

They shared nervous looks before Denki coughed with a lopsided smile. "We ah- uhm are just discussing who is going to be putting up the Christmas lighting this ye-OW FU-"

Kyouka slapped her hand over his mouth after punching him on the arm. Hard. At the same time she shot a look towards her teacher who raised an unimpressed brow. "What he _meant_ was that we were planning on doing uh, holding a Christmas lottery?"

Various groans echoed behind her and the girl knew they screwed up, badly. She sent a glare to Denki who was still trying to remove the hand clamped tightly over his mouth.

"Really?" Shota replied dryly. "In October."

"It's better to plan early right sensei!" Ochaco chirped from next to Kyouka who shot her a grateful look, not missed by their teacher.

"That it is, however I cannot help but think this is about something else entirely."

"Oh sensei!" Tenya suddenly greeted when he walked towards them. "Thank god you're back! I have to say I don't approve of 'operation S.E.E' at all, perhaps you could put a stop to...this?" The boy trailed off slowly and raised a confused brow when a few students gestured him to stop talking from behind Shota's back who had crossed his arms.

The sound of hands hitting foreheads echoed through the room and Tenya stopped walking when he realized what had happened. "Classmates! I apologize for telling Aizawa-sensei the truth, but the fact of the matter is that I do not agree nor approve of your plans to try and see Captain's face!"

"Is that so." Shota muttered. "Operation S.E.E.?"

Tenya raised his glasses. "Show Eagle Eye."

Kyouka and Izuku blushed in embarrassment at the name whilst the others merely nodded.

"Stop talking please Iida-san." Kyouka muttered and said male shrugged before continuing his way towards the kitchen, promptly ignoring the heated whispers behind his back. 'Iida, you traitor' some of them wailed dramatically whilst others waited guiltily for their teacher to start handing out punishments.

"What good do you think will come out of this?" Shota asked once he turned around to face the group of rebels, all seated on their knees on the floor with hands nervously placed in their laps. "She has that mask on for a reason," Some of them flinched but Shota wasn't deterred in the least. "You could get into a lot of trouble for this."

The students wriggled in guilt before Izuku swallowed and raised his hand. The boy 'eeped' when Shota's cool gaze slid towards him but he swallowed heavily to ease his nerves somewhat. "S-sensei, have you seen her face?"

With that the students all tossed him various looks of curiosity. "...yes."

"What!?" Eijiro burst out before slapping both hands across his mouth.

Minoru next to him slid forwards on his knees eagerly before he was sitting right in front of the teacher with an unreadable look on his face. "Sensei, how does she... how does she look?" He whispered and the elder raised a brow. Oh he knew of Minoru's love for woman allright, but he wasn't really sure what to make of his question.

"Fine." He answered dryly and the students tried their hardest not to laugh at the defeated expression on Minoru's face.

"Really?" The tiny boy repeated. "That's it? Fine? What about her eyes? Do they sparkle like freshly fallen snow in winter or burn as brightly as the sun during the summer? What about her lipMmmMhhmng-!"

"Shut up Mineta!" Hanta hissed in his ear after taping his mouth shut and dragging the boy backwards. The others shot him a grateful glance in return whilst Minoru struggled against the layers of tape across his mouth. Ochaco and Izuku kept glancing at their teacher in worry, but the man had strange look on his face before he turned and walked towards his room.

"Don't get in trouble." He merely muttered whilst walking away and the students let out a sigh of relief. They got reprimanded somewhat, but avoided punishment.

"Hey guys," Mina started and tapped her chin in thought. "He didn't say anything about _not_ trying to uncover her face."

"Wha- Mina you're not serious are you?" Eijiro said with a frown and crossed arms, leaning against the couch behind him.

"He didn't say so _explicitly_ no." Hanta muttered and rolled his eyes. He knew this had been a bad idea since the beginning.

"Good enough for me." The pink skinned girl said grinning.

"Mina-chan, you're not seriously thinking of continuing with the plan are you?" Ochaco asked and plopped herself onto the couch Eijiro was leaning against. "We could get into trouble for doing so."

Her friend merely shrugged and Kyouka heaved a sigh. "You guys are insane."

"Aww come on, don't tell me you're chickening out!"

Kyouka tossed her an unimpressed glare. "That's _not_ what this is about."

"You can't tell me you're not curious though, not even a little." Minoru suddenly piped out from behind the lot of them after successfully removing the tape. The lower half of his face was red from where Hanta had taped him and was glowing since he ripped the white stuff off. That didn't deter him from smirking like a mad man however and the girls shot him wary looks.

"O-of course I am!" The short haired girl replied whilst Eijiro was calling out how manly Minoru was for ripping the tape in one go.

The tiniest of their class interlaced his fingers and leaned forward with a sparkle in his eyes. "We merely need not be caught."

Hanta huffed. "Like it's that easy."

In a whirlwind of movements Hanta suddenly found himself nose to nose with Minoru who smirked. "Oh but it can be."

"Woooah, you got me fired up!" Eijiro exclaimed.

"That's right I did."

"So what's the plan." Hanta asked sceptically.

Minoru motioned for the others to huddle around him, albeit the girls kept some safe distance between them and the little pervert. They ignored Fumikage, Momo and Shoto who walked in on them during their meeting and who thought little of it before moving towards the dinner table. After fifteen minutes of whispering and the occasional cackles Momo looked up from her homework to shoot the group a worried look.

"Yaoyorozu?" Said girl looked at Shoto who was watching her in silent question.

"O-oh! It's nothing…" With a satisfied nod the boy continued with his book whilst Fumikage let out an amused snort.

"It makes you curious too huh."

Momo smiled sheepishly. "A little. That is the troublemaker group after all."

"Why don't you just ask them what they're doing then." Shoto mumbled not unkindly without looking up from his book and Momo tapped her chin twice with her pen. She shrugged and moved her chair backwards before silently walking over to the group sitting on the floor in front of the tv.

"Hey."

The lot of them jumped up in surprise but quickly relaxed when they saw it was just their kind and studious vice class rep. "Yaomomo!" Ochacho and Kyouka exclaimed happily and said girl smiled wryly. They hadn't even been aware of her presence this whole time, so immersed in their...whatever it was what they were doing.

"Oh sweet voluptuous Yaoyorozu!" Minoru said with waggling brows. The girl ignored him.

"What are you doing?"

And that's how they not only got Momo involved, but the rest of the class as well.

* * *

Ava's mouth quirked, twisting upwards as she watched the students in the corner of her eye. It was a very rare day today-considering she was showing herself to her ahem _dorm mates_ for the first time during broad daylight. Well it was evening, but who cared.

The class, which the majority of was seated in the living room were not so subtly watching her prepare tea. Ava couldn't remember the last time anyone watching her preparing tea of all things. _Curious little beings._ She thought as she scooped some sugar into her cup.

The past few days had been interesting to say the least. Not much had happened since the metal wire incident and patrolling and training could get a little tiresome after awhile. The past few days however she had noticed a change in the dorm dynamics.

She used to wake up before any of the students did and arrive after they were already asleep. Curiously though that changed five days ago.

First it was Todoroki Shoto who she caught running outside long before he usually woke up. Weird thing was it seemed like he had been following her. She hadn't really thought much of it for he did seem like a bit of a pushover when it came to training.

But then it was Midoriya Izuku who had greeted her when she walked out of her room. He had been cooking breakfast, at _4:30 in the morning._ Unusual. She had blinked and returned his greeting however before leaving without eating breakfast.

After that it was Jiro Kyouka and Kaminari Denki who waved at her when she came back from patrolling, before they simply returned to their own rooms respectively. It was strange because- _why were they dressed as if they were on a stakeout?_

Also the many times she caught a few students hanging around her door, once she caught one planting something across her room. She later found out they had installed a camera, which she simply threw away.

The staring however was painfully obvious. She didn't think much about the fact that suddenly the majority of them decided to stay up until midnight or to wake up three hours before they usually did. It was the fact that they-10 out of 10 times stared at her. Always. When she was around.

It was somewhat amusing and she had an inkling feeling _why_ they were acting the way they did. "Anyone else tea?"

The class stiffened at her question and she let out a laugh, well it was more of an amused breath of air.

"Uh Captain?" Momo started and the older female bit her lower lip in amusement.

"No-one tea?" The pinkette held up her cup and watched as some of them started communicating silently with intense looks and twitching eyes. "...It's chamomile."

"Oh man." Eijiro groaned out before pointing at Ava. "I want some." After that the majority of the class started crowding around her.

"Why are you here captain?" Momo asked while gratefully accepting a cup of tea. "N-not that it's bad of course! But we never see you around during this time…"

The female shrugged. "Even battle hardened EHAB officers such as myself need a day off, or well evening off sometimes." The class looked at her and this time Ava did laugh. "Don't look so surprised."

"A-ah, here let me." Izuku offered as Ava handed him a tray full of cups.

"Let's sit on the couches shall we, the kitchen is too cramped this way." The class looked around and surely enough the kitchen seemed a lot fuller than usual because half of the class had squeezed in. Without waiting the older female walked towards one of the couches, sat down and wiggled for a second before finding a perfectly comfortable position.

Once everyone had a cup in their hand did they fall into an awkward silence until Izuku coughed not so subtly into his hand. "So uhm, why are you sitting with us?"

"Midoriya!" Kyouka hissed and the boy 'eeped'.

"Well, seeing as it's eight pm and I don't feel like wasting away in my room-I figured you wouldn't mind if I stayed here for a bit?"

The awkward silence continued.

"Of course not!" Tenya, ever the saviour of awkward silences, yelled out with vigor. "You are more than welcome to join us captain! Allow me, as class representative to officially invite you to what we refer to as 'relaxing time'!"

Some laughed while others rolled their eyes.

"Thank you."

That was how Shota found his class, plus Ava sitting in front of the tv watching a movie. Together. And- _maskless?_ "Captain?"

The female, who had been calmly sipping her tea waved at the teacher with a lazy smile on her face and he frowned. "Aizawa-san! Welcome back."

A couple of heads followed her greeting and the man grunted in response when some of his students greeted him as well. Curious and confused he walked over until he was standing right behind the couch where Ava was sitting on before tapping her on the head. She craned her neck backwards and shrugged when he mouthed 'mask'. Not one to pry any further he merely rolled his eyes and glanced at the tv screen. A horror movie huh. No wonder the group was huddled so closely together.

"Join us Aizawa-san." Ava asked and the man send her a blank look. "Please?"

"Sensei! You should." Ochacho whispered- _intensely_ without looking away from the tv screen. She seemed oddly immersed into the movie? Izuku next to her was rocking back and forth whilst his eyes kept flickering between the girl next to him and the tv screen.

"Oh yeah you totally should sensei! Watching horror is so manly!" Eijiro encouraged, but most of them rolled their eyes because he kept flinching everytime the music so much as changed.

It was slightly odd to see Ava sitting so comfortably between his class.

She hadn't even waited for his answer before she continued to watch the movie.

What.

"I'll be in my room."

* * *

It wasn't until three days later Shota found himself alone with their dorm guest. _Finally._ The class was out for a rare off campus training excursion without him and in the presence of both All Might and Ectoplasm. The calm and quiet of his surroundings were pure bliss, but he couldn't help but worry for his class. A regular occurrence these days.

The class had left right before sunrise and a mere twenty minutes later he found himself eye to eye with Ava who was enjoying a small breakfast at the dining table. "Aizawa-san, good morning." She said primly in between bites of her toast. The man nodded in acknowledgement before pouring himself a cup of coffee, offering to refill her cup which she accepted. "I was expecting you to sleep in for a bit longer seeing as your day doesn't officially start for another three hours."

"I wasn't expecting to see you today at all." His finger twitched. "How do you know my schedule?"

She flashed him a pretty smile before giving him a one shoulder shrug. "I sent Li to go with your class if you must know. Hmm, as for your second question...well I have my resources."

He rolled his eyes and took a nice long sip of his coffee before answering dryly. "The principal I take."

"I have nothing further to say on the manner."

"Of course you don't." They sat in silence for the next minute before the toaster on the counter spat out two slices of bread. Ava offered them to him and he accepted with a nod. She proceeded to put them on a plate, placed it in front of him and asked if he needed anything else. "No thank you." She finished the remaining of her toast before he finished spreading jam over his. After his first bite he dared a glance towards her face and was surprised to see her with her eyes closed. It seemed she enjoyed the peace and quiet as much as he did, or at least appreciated it.

He suddenly noted the fact that she was already dressed for the day and that she'd forgone her usual outfit in exchange for something more casual. A long sleeved turtle neck white top and washed out grey jeans. It was all very form-fitting and he quickly diverted his attention to the various pouches attached to her belt and thigh holster strapped to her right leg. A very nice looking right leg, equally as nice as her left one and- _what the hell._ A few weeks ago he had attacked her and now he was thinking of how _nice her legs looked in those damned jeans_. The man shook his head and his eyes flickered to her face to see a tiny knowing smile on her face. Damn, she caught him looking hadn't she.

"Anything on your mind you'd like to share Aizawa-san." He glared half heartedly. He resisted the urge to cover his face and pressed his lips tightly together. She was teasing him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Actually yes," The muted surprise in her eyes made him relax somewhat and slip into the comfortable professional air that they usually interacted in. "Three days ago, you showed them your face."

It didn't take long for her to understand what that meant and who they were for she nodded curtly, her hands wrapping around her mug before she answered. "Yes and no. I was not wearing my mask, but to them I was."

It was a very vague answer but Shota heard the underlying message. "You used your quirk."

She allowed another small smile and nodded. "Indeed." She did not elaborate any further and suddenly the air shifted once again. The fact that she neither confirmed nor denied that fact was a confirmation that whilst they, they being all EHAB officers, weren't allowed to willingly disclose the nature of their quirk, it also meant that it wasn't a secret entirely. He had long come to the conclusion that it was hard to keep ones quirk a secret for long, seeing as they were used almost daily. It meant that he could guess, and she could not- _would not_ deny if he guessed correctly.

He suddenly smirked at her and she raised a brow. Too bad he wasn't one to dwell on these matters for too long. He would find out when he would find out. For now he'd avoided her challenge by posing one of his own.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked, not so subtly changing the subject and she let out a soft huff of amusement before humoring him.

"I actually have an appointment today. Hence the outfit." She shot him a pointed look which he avoided with an innocent one of his own.

"So I see. It's...fitting." He relished a bit in the way her eyebrows shot together in surprise before continuing. "You seem more relaxed."

"Ah, do I now…" Ava patted down her wild thick hair unconsciously.

"While I do appreciate you being vigilant, extremely so. I have to wonder whether you also take the time to rest." Her lower lip jut out in a pout and Shota did his very best to stare at a point on the wall over her shoulder. "An evening off, once in the weeks you've been here, is hardly _resting._ "

She took her time to contemplate her answer before her shoulder sagged a miniscule amount, a sign of defeat. "You are correct of course," The agent grumbled something under her breath before locking eyes with him. "But this is my job, just as yours is _yours._ "

He understood the implication of that but wasn't deterred. He wasn't one to meddle in what one should or shouldn't do, especially in the affairs of people such as Ava who excelled at their job but thought little of anything else. She slept three maybe four hours a day which he did from time to time as well. Should she continue sleeping for so little for the upcoming months however, he wasn't sure if that was for the better at all. She had spoken to him about trust, trusting ones comrade in battle, but was she truly fine functioning on the last of her energy? Could he trust her to function as well as he was expecting her to when it came to it?

"I'm not saying that I know entirely what you're going through," He started slowly, opting to use his teachers voice since that usually worked with getting through even the most stubborn of people. "But I am not unfamiliar with it as well. The principal, the teachers and students, as well as myself truly feel safer with you here. I know that. However you should place some of the burden you and your team carry with us. You are aware of the fact that the senior staff at UA is hardly helpless, it is as much as your job as it is ours to assure the safety of the students and to an extend _ours_."

Ava eyed the man in front of her and thought long and hard about his answer. Her mind went over his words over and over again until she could compartmentalize everything, to truly try and understand what exactly he was saying. The most obvious message was that he was concerned, and she felt slightly elated at that before repressing that particular feeling in exchange for feeling reprimanded instead. He was concerned yes, but he was also telling her that he was disappointed and he did not trust her. _He did not trust her_. Or at least it felt like he was questioning her abilities to continue on like she did, and whilst she should feel a bit dismayed by it, she wasn't. Somehow she could understand where he was coming from and for the first time in months did she feel the need to slap herself to sense. "Oh my God."

Shota was amused when he watched her breath the words out in English, which he knew was her mother tongue. "Well I'm not God, I know that."

This time _she_ shot _him_ a half hearted glare and the man tried his hardest not to laugh at the expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, you're right." She said reverting back to Japanese, making him wonder how she became so fluent at the language at all. "You're right about the fact that I get so immersed in my job that I forget about my health."

"So it seems. I was serious though, if there's anything you need help with…"

She shot him a grateful look. "Thank you, so far it has been manageable." He shot her a look and she stiffened. "Uhm, but the schedule has been rather unforgiving?"

He nodded in agreement. She wasn't the only one who looked a little worse for wear. Both males in her team seemed to pale with every week and even Filiya with her bubbly personality seemed less energetic than she did at the beginning of this year.

"I can imagine, the school grounds are rather vast after all."

They thought of long nights patrolling the impossibly large grounds the school seemed to cover. They knew out of experience how the forest of UA was an especial pain in the ass to oversee and how there were more than five buildings spread around, not even near each other.

They shared a look of exasperation and of amusement. "They are indeed."

 _ **to be continued...**_

* * *

Authors note: _Thank you for the follows and review! I hope that this story continues to be interesting for all of you readers ;D This chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, I never intended for the remaining chapters to be as long as the first and try to keep them around the 5,000 word count from now on. This chapter is a bit lighter than the first, I just love class 1-A or in this case 2-A now. I love the platonic relationship they have with each other and just how cute and arghhhh they all are. I have a few ships among them, but I'm not sure whether I want to actually write about them in this story. As usual have a nice day~_

Disclaimer: _My Hero Academia/僕のヒーローアカデミア is owned by Horikoshi Kohei-sensei!_


End file.
